Forum:Beau Elliot Ayrault
Category:Archived ClaimName: Beau Elliot Aurault Gender: Male God Parent Choice 1: Mercury God Parent Choice 2: Venus God Parent Choice 3: Apollo Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: 4 Age: 19 Appearance: He looks like an ominous mix of Elvis Presley and a metal head. He has black perfectly quaffed hair (which he spends at least fifteen minutes on) and sapphire blue eyes. He proudly stands at 5'10'' tall. He's got a very beautiful mix of masculine and feminine facial features. He's muscular. He has an very light olive complexion. He has scars on different parts of his body.'' Personality: He's very quiet. He's modest about his appearance and doesn't use make up or zit creams or anything and covers his body and face with sweatshirts. However, when you talk to him he has a certain allure and charm to him. He's tough and able to handle physical and emotional damage. He's wise and loves to give advide. On the inside he likes to use his cham and beauty to get what he wants, but only in times in need and when he REALLY wants something. He believes that respect should be earned, not given, and it often gets him into trouble with authority figues. He acts very informally around everyone, gives people nicknames (some innapropriate). All in all he's very nice, kind, and generous. History: His mother is the infamous Dahlia Ayrault, a sleezy and smooth talking talent agent (If it's Venus then his father is Daniel Ayrault the head of the marketing department for Cosima Cosmetics and takes part choosing people for product testing). His mother had him with a quick fling with a client... or maybe it was the delivery man? She doesn't know. (If it's Venus then his father fell in love with his mother while he was interviewing her so she could test some make up). After he was born he was subject to neglect from his parent and had a series of cruel nannies. He finally had it at the age of twelve when he ran away from home. When he ran away he lived on snacks and blankets he talked people into giving him. For money he was a streetperformer (singing and doing tricks) for quarters so he could get cheep water and do laundry. He did it for four years until tourble hit him. He was sleeping one night, and damn well enjoying it, when suddenly a guy ran into him. The guy was wearing a purple t-shirt and then he was given a fatal wound by a cyclops and was slowly dying. Beau took the dagger that the guy had and killed the cyclops easily. The guy's last words were: Find... Camp... Jupiter... There is where you'll be at peace. Beau freaked out because: 1) The guy was talking nonsense and 2)THE GUY WAS DYING IN THE SAME ALLYWAY THAT BEAU WAS LIVING IN. So the guy died in Beau's arms and Beau carfully hid him in the trashcan of an Orphanage. Beau always remembered the words the guy told him, but didn't act on them. For two remaning years in Seattle, Washington he lived in allyways until trouble hit him. The Cyclops had a mommy, a very vengful and angry mommy. It chased him from Seattle to Portland. In Portland Beau decided to go to that Camp the guy two years ago told him about. His instincts told him that the camp was somewhere in San Francisco so he went there. Along the way he discovered a lot about him: his bisexuality, he can totally charm the pants off of people, and that even the little things can become complicated. He finally made his way to San Francisco. He only went on his instincts and wherever he could go to get away from the Cyclops. He made his way to the Caldecott Tunnel and killed the Cyclops in front of the guards of the entrance to Camp Jupiter. He was allowed in by the Guards and amazed by the Camp. Weapons: Imperial Gold dagger from the demigod that died. AlphaHydra36 (talk) 21:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC)